The Precure Truth or Dare Show!
by Candygirl4226
Summary: The Precures were forc-, I mean agreed to be on a Truth or Dare show run my me to win some cash! (Possibly)! Send in your truths or dares! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm not gonna say much in this comment, I also inincluded myself in this story because why not?**

**I do not own Precure, if I did. I would make Love and Setsuna a couple and Miki to burn in hell. XD**

"I said to the left Coco!" Yelled Jackie.

Coco, or what we call him in his human form, Koji, was busy lifting up the stage lights, "You could at least help! And my name is Koji in my human form!"

"Blah, blah, blah." Mocked Jackie, "I'm busy forc- I mean trying to convince the Precures to be on my Truth or Dare show!"

Koji rolled his eyes and transformed into his fairy form, Coco. "I'm done here." He jumped off the stage but Jackie grabbed him. "You and the other fairies work for me and in exchange, all of you get to be in my show and maybe get paid."

Coco gulped, "Fine-coco." Jackie dropped him and smiled sweetly, "Thanks!"

-A few hours later-

"We're finished-desu!" Coffret beamed.

"Like it-kuru?" Questioned Candy.

"I LOVE IT!" Jackie beamed. "I OFFICALLY DECLARE THE PRECURE TRUTH OR DARE SHOW OPEN!"

The fairies cheered except for Milk since she knew she had to be in the show.

"We better get ready for tomorrow!" Jackie eagerly said and ran off backstage. Her head peeked through the curtains, "Can you fairies get the Precures for me?"

The fairies nodded and left the room.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Jackie exclaimed.

**A/N: Coco's human name is Koji right? Eh I don't care, anyways, I'm doing a truth or dare show with the Precure characters (From Max Heart to Happiness Charge, you can even ask Cure Echo). If you read this, please send a truth or a dare, you can say anything, I MEAN ANYTHING, I don't care. You can send it by PM or a review if your a guest. When I get enough truths and dares, I'll write the next chapter.**

**Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Precure, I wish. But I don't. Also, bold italics represents someone thinking.**

* * *

><p>"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Counted down Syurp. He turned the camera to Jackie.<p>

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Jackie shouted. "I'm your host, Jackie. The fairies are my co-hosts. And welcome to the Precure Truth or Dare show! The chance to win 112,315,000 yen, 1 million dollars to be exact, I think!. Now let's meet our contestants!"

The Precures appeared onstage, some of them waving and others looking nervous. "Here we have Misumi Nagisa who is Cure Black! Say hi Nagisa!"

"Uh... hi." Nagisa said, awkwardly waving at the camera.

_-Many, many minutes later-_

Half the audience were asleep by the time we got to the Happiness Charge gang.

"And here's whatever her last name is, Megumi." Jackie yawned, "Also known as Cure Lovely.

_-some other minutes later-_

"And finally Hikawa Iona, also know as Cure For-"

Regina got up from her seat in the audience, "GET TO THE TRUTHS AND DARES!" She yelled.

"Alright!" Jackie snapped. "Choppy, read the dare we got."

"Okay-chopi!" Choppy said, "This one comes from CureEclipse-chopi! This person asked, make Nagisa kiss Honoka-"

"That's not so bad." Nagisa said, she gave Honoka a peck on the cheek. "There, dare done."

"On the lips-chopi!"

The audience oohed in excitement.

Nagisa and Honoka both blushed bright red, "WHAT?!"

Nozomi raised her hand, "Is she a real cure?". "If she has "cure" in her name, then yes." Rin replied.

"So are you gonna kiss or what?" Jackie asked.

**Nagisa: It can't be that bad, I can do this! In front of everyone, oh god. This is not how I want to confess my feelings for her!**

**Honoka: You can do this Honoka. If Nagisa kissed me on the cheek 30 seconds ago, she can do it again, but on my lips.**

The two leaned in and pressed their lips together. Everyone stared at them but the two didn't seem to notice, the next thing you know, Nagisa was on top of Honoka.

"Milk? A little help?" Jackie asked.

"Got it." Kurumi said, she transformed into Milk and tackled Nagisa, pushing her off Honoka. "If you're gonna do more than kissing-miru! Get a room-miru!" Milk shouted.

"Why you little!" Yelled Nagisa.

"Did we succeed?" Honoka asked.

"Totally!" Exclaimed Jackie, giggling. "Let's head on to the next ones. Flappy, if you will."

"Sure thing-lapi!" He said, "We have a truth from CureBelieve-lapi." Nozomi raised her hand again, "Is she-", Rin cut her off, "Yes Nozomi!" Rin said in a harsh tone. Flappy rolled his eyes and continued, "This person asks, do you ever wish you could do more as a Pretty Cure? And maybe have your own team as well-lapi?"

"Before you answer that question Ayumi, let's all transform into Precures, including me!" Jackie exclaimed, she took out her transformation device.

_-Many transformations later-_

"Alright! Cure Echo, you can answer now." Cure Sweets (Jackie) said.

"Well," Cure Echo began. "I'm fine just being just a regular Pretty Cure but I do wish I could get a another form like all the other Cures. I also do wish to have my own team, I only get to appear in the movies as a cameo most of the times. I heard there's gonna be a new Precure season called Go! Princess Precure, maybe I could be in it?"

"You're never gonna star in a real show!" Yelled Dark Cure Dream. "Get over it!". Cure Pine rose from her seat, "She will have her own show if she just believes in it!" Cure Pine said. "Who asked you?!" Retored Dark Cure Dream. "GIRLS!" Cure Sweets yelled. Cure Pine glared at Dark Cure Dream and sat back down. "Uh Coffret, the next one. And we got A LOT from CureBelieve." Cure Sweets said.

Coffret grabbed the sheets of paper from Flappy. "She asks Cure Black, Your true feelings about Honoka and Hikari-desu?"

Cure Black blushed when she heard the name Honoka, she talked in a quiet voicd, "Um... Honoka and I are very close friends and...". "What?" Cure Marine yelled, "I can't hear you!"

Cure Black gritted her teeth, "You wanna know my TRUE feelings for Honoka?!" She yelled, she went to Cure White and kissed her on the lips for a few minutes, "I think of her more as a friend! I love her!" She confessed out loud. Cure White hugged her, "Awww really?" She said. Cure Black nodded, "Yeah." She replied. The audience, the fairies and the Cures all clapped and cheered. Cure Sweets shed some tears, "That was so sweet!" She wiped her tears away, "Anyways, what about Hikari?"

"Hikari and I are good friends. I still find her as a mysterious girl. But overall, she's like a sister to me, and she's not useless like you assholes say!" Cure Black said, she put up the middle finger at the audience. Shiny Luminous hugged her, "Aw that's so sweet!" She said. Cure White also joined in. "Group hug!" She said.

"Moving on." Cure Sweets said, motioning Coffret to continue. "Next one comes from CureBelieve again-desu. She asks to Cure Bloom, your true feelings about Mai-desu?"

Cure Bloom flushed a bit, her voice got a bit quiet, "Uh... um..." She said. "Speak up!" Cure Marine yelled. "Tarte!" Yelled Cure Sweets. Tarte got duct tape and rope and ripped a piece out and taped it on Cure Marine's mouth and tied Cure Marine's hands so she wouldn't take the tape off. Cure Marine tried to speak, "MMMMPH!" She said.

"Anyways, Mai and I are very close friends, I like to think of her as just my best friend. Nothing else." Cure Bloom said in a calm tone. "Ehh... moving on, Hummy, your turn." Cure Sweets said. Hummy grabbed the papers from Coffret, "Next one comes from-"

"CureBelieve, we know!" Cure Rouge said, who started to get annoyed. Hummy continued, "This one if for Milky Rose-nya! What form do you like most: fairy, human, or "Cure"-nya?"

Milk transformed into Milky Rose "Easy, human. I can cuddle with Karen anytime and I can slap the shit out of Nozomi when she pisses me off!" Milky Rose eagerly said, she then slapped Cure Dream hard on the face. Cure Dream cringed, "You're mean!" She yelled. "HA!." Cure Sweets laughed.

**Nozomi: That bitch is gonna get it real soon! **

"This one is for Cure Passion-nya!" Said Hummy. "CureBelieve asks, It's unknown if you can still transform into Eas, but can you-nya?"

Cure Passion thought about it for a minute, "I can. But I choose not to since it reminds me of those painful memories when I was Eas." She shuddered at the memories when she was Eas. Cure Peach comforted her.

"Next one is for Cure Marine-nya!" Hummy said. "CureBelieve asks, we may have never seen it, but have you ever done a Fortissimo with Moonlight-nya?"

Muffled noises came out of Cure Marine's mouth.

**Cure Marine: I can't talk with tape in my mouth! Somebody take it off!**

"Hold on." Cure Blossom said, she untied the rope and grabbed the ends of the tape, "This might hurt." She pulled off the tape off.

Cure Marine spoke really fast and no one could really understand her. "IwannadoaFortissimowithCureMoonlightbutshealwaysdoesitwithCureBlossomand-OH MY GOD THE PAIN!" She yelled, she fell to the floor and rocked from left to right. Everyone stared at her, "Um..." Cure Blossom whispered, "You done?" She said. Cure Marine sat back down and folded her hands. "Yes. But seriously, I never got to do a Fortissimo with Moonlight! I hope one day!"

"I'm reading the next one-nattsu!" Natts said. He grabbed the papers. "This is for Cure Beat-nattsu! CureBelieve asks, Who do you personally prefer: Hibiki or Kanade-nattsu?"

"I can answer that for her." Cure Melody said, "Obviously she prefers me, right Ellen?" She said. "Hold on a minute Melody!" Said Cure Rhythm. "She prefers me more!" She said. Cure Melody got up from her seat, "No she doesn't!" She spat out. Cure Rhythm got up from her seat too, "How can she prefer you? You're lazy, a klutz and you always steal the sweets I make in the Sweets Club!" She yelled. "Oh yeah? Look who's talking! You're so stubborn and you're so strict with me! And you yell at me all the time!" Cure Melody yelled back, she pushed Cure Rhythm. "That's because you always piss me off!" She pushed Melody with more force, causing her to fall down. Cure Melody looked up at her with fire in her eyes, "BITCH!" She tackled Rhythm.

Cure Beat looked at them, "I personally prefer both. But since those two fight all the time whenever someone asks that, I can never answer." She said.

Cure Rhythm pulled on Cure Melody's pigtails. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME A BITCH!" She yelled. "STOP! STOP!" Cure Melody cried out.

"Let's move on." Cure Sweets said. "But we can't let them fight each other!" Cure Lemonade shouted. "They might kill each other!" Cure Happy said. Cure Sweets rolled her eyes, "They'll stop eventually."

_-Eventually-_

Cure Rhythm and Cure Melody were still fighting, Cure Rhythm had a black eye and some scratches and Cure Melody had her hair messed up and some blood coming out of her nose. The two were punching each other.

"Cure Rhythm and Cure Melody have been going at it for 2 hours!" Whined Cure Heart. "Are they ever gonna stop?" Said Cure Berry.

"I think they're stopping!" Shouted Cure Marine, she pointed at the two worn out cures.

"You...son of a..." Cure Melody weakly said, she stopped punching. "Bitch..." she fell to the floor, exhausted. "I told you not to call me a...bitch" Cure Rhythm said between breaths, she fell on top of Melody. Lance came in and put a blanket on top of them.

"I'm not responsible for that." Cure Sweets said. "Um Mepple?"

"I know-mepo." He said. "This is for Cure Beauty-mepo. CureBelieve asks, How long have you practiced archery-mepo, since you're in the archery club-mepo?"

"I've practiced ever since I was little, I wasn't good at it first but since Nao was my target with the apple on her head, I've gotten better over the years." Cure Beauty calmly said. Cure March rolled her eyes.

**Nao: I almost got shot by an arrow when you first tried it out! **

"Next truth is for Cure Diamond-mepo!" Mepple said. "CureBelieve asks, How do you feel about being titled Anime Character of the Year 2013-mepo?"

"I was Anime Character of the year?" Cure Diamond asked. Cure Rosetta handed her the paper about it. "See?" She said. Cure Diamond read it and started to dance. "YAY! I WAS ANIME CHARACTER OF THE YEAR! YES! IN YO FACE EVERYBODY!" She shouted. Everyone sweat-dropped. "I take it you feel happy, right?" Cure Sweets asked. "OF COURSE! I'M TITLED ANIME CHARACTER OF THE YEAR!" She shouted in joyness. "Of 2013, which was a year ago." Cure Rouge said, rolling her eyes.

"Let's save the rest of the truths for the next episode." Cure Sweets said. "We're running a tight schedule here and we only have time for one more, somebody read it."

"Candy will read it-kuru!" Candy said. "This one comes from HarmonianTraveller, this person asks Kujou Hikari-san to wear this outfit-kuru." She said. Cure Sweets brought in the outfit, a witch outfit from Sugar Sugar Rune with the color dyed yellow with a wand and a necklace that both shaped as yellow hearts. Candy continued, "And in front of the people that are present, say "Sugar Sugar Rune, Hika Rune!" while holding the necklace around her neck with her take out the wand from behind her back, point at everyone and say "All of your hearts, please come to me!" while winking-kuru!"

"I heard of Sugar Sugar Rune before!" Squealed Cure Sweets, she handed Shiny Luminous the outfit. "Go de-transform and change into that Hikari." She said. Shiny Luminous nodded, "Okay." She walked backstage.

_-Some minutes later-_

Milk grabbed the time card from the screen, "Can you hurry up, I'm running out of these-miru!"

Hikari appeared from backstage, wearing the witch outfit. "Sugar Sugar Rune! Hika Rune!" She cheerfully shouted. She held her necklace around her neck with her fingers.

**Hikari: This is fun! I like being this Sugar Rune girl more!**

She took the wand from behind her back, pointed at everyone and shouted, "All of your hearts, please come to me!" She said, winking.

"You look stupid!" Ira shouted at her. Hikari glared at him and pointed her wand towards him, "Your heart... pick up!" Ira's heart appeared and the necklace opened and the heart went in. Hikari dropped the wand, "How the?" Was all she could say. Everyone stared at her. Ira rubbed his head, "I'll just be quiet." He sat back down.

"I suddenly feel powerful!" Hikari cheerfully shouted. She grabbed her broom "Later!"

"WAIT!" Cure Sweets shouted. "WHAT ABOUT THE SHOW?!"

"SCREW THE SHOW!" Hikari shouted back. "I'm gonna capture boy's hearts!" And with that, she fled the room.

Cure Sweets sighed, "Let's end it here. See you all next time on..."

Everyone was quiet. Cure Sweets face palmed herself. "You people are supposed to say "The Precure Truth or Dare Show!"" Cure Sweets shouted.

"Oh..." Everyone said.

Cure Sweets repeated herself, "Let's try this again, see you all next time on..."

"THE PRECURE TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I didn't answer all the truths, CureBelieve! I'll answer them in the next episode! Also some cures will be eliminated from the show. (If a cure is eliminated, there's a chance they might return). REMEMBER SEND IN YOUR TRUTHS OR DARES! (I can't update the story if I don't get some truths or dares). And don't send truths or dares to Hikari since she left the show to collect boy's hearts. X3 <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been busy playing Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and Smash Bros for the 3DS to acknowledge this story. XP I don't know Precure or Bubblegum Bitch and other things... .3.**

* * *

><p>"KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!" Cure Sweets shouted. "I'm your host, Jackie AKA Cure Sweets and welcome to the Precure Truth or Dare Show!". The audience applauded. "Let's not waste time now, we got truths and dares to answer!" Cure Sweets exclaimed. "Nuts read the truth we got."<p>

"Okay-nattsu." Nuts replied, he grabbed the card. "This truth comes from CureBelieve-nattsu. This person asks Cure Fortune, have you known Hime prior to her opening the Axia-nattsu?"

"We never really knew each other back then, I was fine living my life before Hime opened up the Axia and screwed everything up!" Cure Fortune said to Cure Princess with harshness in her tone. "I said I was sorry!" Cure Princess replied, pouting.

"Moving on..." Cure Sweets said. "Do I continue or?" Nuts asked. "Continue."Cure Sweets replied. "Okay, same person sent it, It's a truth-nattsu." Nuts began, "This is for Dark Dream, Did you ever get to see Nozomi again? Basically, were you resurrected to see her again-nattsu?"

"I got to see Nozomi again. And so did the rest of the Dark Cures." Dark Cure Dream said. "We wouldn't be here in this retarded show if we weren't revived. Plus they cut out the part of us visiting them in Natts House in the DVD."

"I really need to finish watching the movie." Cure Sweets said . "Seriously, you never finished it?" Questioned Cure Aqua. "I only watched the opening then I quit." Cure Sweets replied. "But I'll watch it eventually, let's get back to the show, Potpourri you can read the next one!"

"Okay-deshu!" The little fairy said. "This truth is for Mirage Blossom from CureBelieve-deshu!" She said, "This person asks Even though you know Tsubomi can change, do you ever get the feeling that it still may not be possible-deshu?"

"She will never change." Mirage Blossom flatly said. "T-That's a lie! I can totally change!" Cure Blossom yelled at her. "I wanna change! Change my shy and introverted self! Be a new me!"

"You never will! Just give it up!" Mirage Blossom yelled back.

"I believe Tsubomi can change! I too am going through what she is." Cure Sweets said. "I wanna change who I am, I am just like her. Shy and introverted, most of the times. But this isn't about me so are you two done or do we need Cure Blossom to kill you again?"

Mirage Blossom and Cure Blossom nodded and both stopped talking.

"Now Candy, the next one." Cure Sweets said. "Got it-kuru!" Candy said and grabbed the card. "This truth comes from CureBelieve-kuru!" She said. "This person asks Bad End Happy, do you have Bad End versions of all her other attacks-kuru?"

"I wish, but I don't have those whatchamacallit Tiara Mode and that other crap, but I do have an upgraded version of Bad End Shower! Wanna see?" Asked Bad End Happy.

"NO!" The cures yelled. Bad End Happy took that as a yes, "Too bad!" She makes a heart-sign, gathering energy into a purple heart. "BAD END SHOWER SHINING!" She unleashed the beam of energy. The beam destroyed half the stage and injured Cure Berry (heh-heh). Everyone screamed, "SOMEONE STOP THIS BIT-"

_-intermission-_

Cure Sweets sighed, "Okay, I think we fixed everything." She said. "Thanks to us-miru." Milk replied, finishing putting up the curtain.

"Okay good." Cure Sweets said, finishing putting the last bandage on Cure Berry's face. "There. You're fine." She said. "I'll say!" Cure Berry screamed. "I'm not perfect now!"

"If I could I would so slap you." Cure Sweets said, clenching her fists. "Just go sit down."

Cure Berry sat back down at her seat, traumatized by her imperfect looks now.

"Let's move on and forget about this like always." Cure Sweets said. "Coco read what we got, in your human form."

"Uh sure-coco." He said and transformed into his human form, Koji. " We got a dare from Cure Eclipse! This person asks Nozomi, you must where whats inside this box." Koji said, he handed the box to Nozomi. "You must sing Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds and when finished you must where the outfit til the show is over.

P.S- tell them this is the tip of the iceberg."

"The hell does that mean?" Cure Sweets asked. Koji shrugged. Nozomi, not questioning what's in the box, went backstage.

_-20 minutes later of changing and everyone else de-transforming-_

Nozomi came back outside wearing the costume which was a short black mini skirt, black crop top, fishnets, and black heels. She also had a choker with rosary and a magenta stone on it and a silver tiara on her head. Koji blushed when she came back out.

**Nozomi: This is the outfit I have to wear?! Why didn't I look inside the box?!**

"Do I really have to do this?" Asked Nozomi. "If you want money the yes." Jackie said, she put her arms on Koji's shoulders. "Besides, your "boyfriend" is here, watching you."

"Then I'll do it!" Nozomi shouted, "It's decided!". She walked up to the middle of the stage. Kurumi got up from her seat and shouted, "You look like a slut!". Nozomi ignored her comment and started singing "Bubblegum Bitch"

"Got a figure like a pinup,

Got a figure like a doll.

Don't care if you think I'm dumb,

I don't care at all.

Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored.

I'm the girl you'd die for.

I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out

'Cause that's what young love is all about.

So pull me closer, and kiss me hard

I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart

I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips

Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss.

I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips

I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch"

-Two minutes later-

Nozomi finally finished the song. The Cures and mascots stayed silent while the audience cheered and whistled. Nozomi looked down and saw approximately 30,500 yen on the floor, and some jewelry. Courtesy of the men in the audience, Jackie, and Koji.

"Am I done now?" Nozomi asked, picking up the money and the jewelry. "Sure whatever." Jackie said. She smirked and slapped Nozomi's ass when she walked by past her. Nozomi squealed and ran, only to trip and fall off the stage, exposing her panties. "I'm okay!" She yelled.

"I can see her panties." Erika whispered to Yuri. Yuri slapped the back of Erika's head. Kurumi walked up to Nozomi, "Wow Nozomi, you're not even good at being a slut!" She mocked. Nozomi got up and charged at Kurumi who fabulously dodged, causing Nozomi to fall again.

**Nozomi: -trying not to cry- Why is she so mean to me?!**

Nozomi sat back down, trying to find a comfortable position to sit without showing her panties. "At least the song wasn't Anaconda." Komachi said to her. Erika got up and started dancing and singing Anaconda for no apparent reason. "My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun!" She sang. Jackie and Rin slapped her. "Oh my god!" Rin said in the tune of Anaconda. "Damn!" Jackie said. "Shut the fuck up Erika!" Rin said. "That's not part of the lyrics." Erika questioned them. "We know." Deadpanned everyone.

"Now that we had some laughs or something like that, let's get back to the show." Jackie said. "Um... someone read the next dare."

"I'll read it-popo!" Porun said. "This dare comes from CureBelieve-popo! This person wants Dark Pretty Cure to wear Cure Moonlight's costume. Fun-popo!" He said, bouncing up and down.

"I'm not doing that." Dark Pretty Cure flatly said. "You either do the dare, or get the hell out of here." Jackie said. Dark Pretty Cure sighed and went backstage.

_-10 minutes later of changing into the costume-_

Dark Pretty Cure stepped out of backstage wearing Cure Moonlight's costume.

**Dark Pretty Cure: I look stupid in this, I swear if someone asks me to say the catch-**

"Say the catchphrase Cure Moonlight always says!" Erika shouted. "Hell no!" Dark Pretty Cure shouted, she aimed at Erika with her Dark Tact and used Dark Forte Wave at her.

"OH MAH GOD!" Erika shouted. She and some of the other girls got out of the way. The attack hit the wall, causing a huge hole to appear and one of the stage lights to fall, luckily no one was hurt. "MY BEAUTIFUL STAGE! IT'S RUINED AGAIN!" Jackie cried. "I WORKED SO HARD ON IT!"

The mascots looked at her and rolled their eyes as if they were saying, "Yeah right."

"YOU'RE SOOOO OUT OF HERE!" Jackie shouted at Dark Pretty Cure. "Thank you!" Dark Pretty Cure exclaimed, and walked backstage.

_-2 hours later of changing and repairing the stage again-_

Dark Pretty Cure came back out, "Next time you're all dead." She said and with that, she left.

"OKAY NEW RULE! ANYONE WHO DESTROYS ANYTHING AROUND HERE IS DISQUALIFIED." Screamed Jackie. She pointed at Bad End Happy, "Got it Bad End Happy?"

"Yeah whatever." Bad End Happy said, smirking.

"I'm warning you." Jackie said and gave Milk the card to read. "This truth is for Honoka sent by HarmonianTraveller-miru." She said. "This person asks what was in your mind when you were staring at the boy that look a lot like Kiriya? And do you think he might be the real Kiriya who had just been reincarnated as/changed into a normal human-miru?"

"Well I thought what if it really was him? Oh my gosh, please let it be him!" Honoka said. "And I think it might be him, changed into a normal human for another chance at life. I like to think it is him, being happy and all."

"Aw that's so heartwarming... I think, I don't know." Jackie said. "I'm just gonna read the next one." She cleared her throat. "This comes from my good friend on Moshi Monsters named Wasp_Girl who has a fanfiction account here called IcyKixz236! She asks to Love, if you accidentally walked in on Setsuna in the bathroom, what would you do? And Setsuna, how'd you react?"

"That's not even a truth or dare!" Yelled Rin. "Tell your friend to send another one!"

"SHUT UP RIN! FILTERS IN MOSHI MONSTERS ARE RETARDED SO I COULDN'T EXPLAIN CLEARLY ABOUT MY SHOW AND THE TRUTHS AND DARES PART! Plus it's the least she could do and contribute." Jackie yelled at her. She calmed down a bit, "Now Love, Setsuna, your answers?"

"Well I totally scream and run away or join her what she was doing. Like this one time I went to use the bathroom and I saw Setsuna m-" Setsuna charged at her and covered her mouth. "NOBODY NEEDS TO KNOW!" She said. "And, my reaction, scream, or something else."

"Uh-huh. Okay." Jackie said. "Okay, i'm not gonna reply to that so um... Dabyi read the next one!". Dabyi took the card and read it. "This dare is for the Doki Doki Precure team sent by HarmonianTraveller-byi!" Dabyi said. "This person asked for them to Do the Flop with Aida Mana-san shouting the command-byi! And also warned them to not to hurt themselves." She said.

"Um... what's the flop?" Mana asked. "I have no idea." Jackie replied, she clapped her hands and Milk pulled down a projector screen thing from the stage and Mipple and Choppy pulled a table with a computer in front of it and angled it with the screen. They were on You Tube and clicked on the Do The Flop video.

_-2 minutes later-_

"So that's the flop..." Mana and Jackie both said. Jackie gathered the Doki Doki girls up on the stage and put Mana in the center. "Just remember what the dude did in the video!" Jackie reminded them. "And don't hurt yourselves!" She said and jumped down from the stage.

"EVERYBODY TO THE FLOP!" Mana shouted and fell face first on the ground, followed by the rest of the girls. They soon got back up. "DO DO DO THE FLOP!" Mana yelled. "DO DO DO THE FLOP! EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!" And all of them fell on the floor again.

_-A few minutes later-_

"DO DO DO THE FLOP!" Mana shouted, falling on the floor every time.

**Makoto: Do The Flop is stupid...**

**Aguri: This seems fun! But I'm starting to feel pain.**

"EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!" Mana yelled one more time and fell, same as the others.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Erika yelled. "I'M TOTALLY DOING THAT NEXT TIME!"

"That was fun girls!" Mana cheerfully said. Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri were all groaning, apparently falling on the hard ground was a bad idea, but not to Mana!

"Mipple the next one!" Jackie said. "Before they complain!"

"Okay-mipo!" She said. "This truth, sent by HarmonianTraveller is for Love-mipo! This person asked, is it hard to fight in a short skirt as Cure Peach-mipo?"

"To tell you the truth, IT IS." Love said. "It really hard fighting without exposing my you know." She said, pointing at her private place. "I bet Nozomi's mini skirt she's wearing is longer than my skirt!" She said, looking at Nozomi who was still trying to find a way not to let her panties show

"Every Pretty Cure's skirt is short, even the ones who were leggings." Jackie said. "Hell, even some of my skirts are short, like this one." She said, flaunting her light pink ruffled skirt. "But you don't fight monsters everyday!" Love said. "I fight with people when they take my stuff, if that counts." Jackie replied. "Let's move on to the last two, Chiffon read one of them." Jackie said. "Inori we need Kirun!"

Inori nodded and took out her link run and summoned Kirun and motioned it to Chiffon so she can speak in words.

"This dare comes from HaunterFan122!" Chiffon said. "This person dares Miki to eat fried octopus!"

Miki froze in shock when Chiffon said octopus. "O-O-Octopus?!" She managed to say. Chiffon giggled and nodded.

"Bring in the fried octopus!" Yelled Jackie. Lance rushed in with a plate with fried octopus and placed it on a table where Miki was now sitting. Miki looked at the dish, trying so hard not to scream.

**Miki: Okay Miki, you can do this. Its only octopus...**

She took one in her mouth and slowly chewed it and swallowed.

"Am I done now?" She asked. Jackie shook her head. "You got to eat it all." She said.

Miki groaned and took another one and put it in her mouth, she suddenly felt something move in her mouth. She immediately spit it out and it landed on the plate where some of the tentacles were moving. (Octopus's tentacles can still move after an hour of being served. That's what I heard from the internet)

Miki let out a blood curdling scream and knocked the table over, spilling the food on the floor. She stomped on them with her heels. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" She cried out. After they stopped moving, Miki ran to Setsuna and cried on her shoulder from her "traumatic" experience.

-Many minutes later-

"You done crying?" Jackie asked, raising an eyebrow. Miki wiped off some remaining tears from her face, "Yes."

"I don't see why you were crying about that, it's not like they were raping you or something." Mumbled Jackie under her breath. "I'm reading the last one." She said. "We have a truth for Megumi from HunterFan122, this person asks, is it true that Megumi (Lovely) has a crush on Blue?"

Megumi blushed a little, "Well I guess I do have a crush on him." She said. "He's so handsome!" She hugged herself, blushing even harder.

"I thought what we had was special!" Seji yelled from the audience. "I like you as a friend Seji!" Megumi shouted back at him.

"OHHHHHHHH FRIENDZONED!" Jackie yelled at Seji.

Seji sat back down and crossed his arms. Westar turned to him, "You get used to it, it happened to me and Setsuna." He said.

"Looks like we're out of time for today!" Jackie said. "Tune in next time for."

"THE PRECURE TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen'nasai if I haven't uploaded this sooner. I was super busy with my animations and Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and drawing and Smash Bros. I promise I will upload this faster. Remember to send in truths and dares! (But not to HikariShiny Luminous and Dark Pretty Cure)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, blah blah blah. Let's get on with it.**

* * *

><p>"KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!" Jackie cheerfully yelled. "I'm your host, Jackie AKA Cure Sweets and welcome to the Precure Truth or Dare!"<p>

The audience applauded and cheered. "Now let's get started!" Yelled Jackie. She grabbed a set of cards Milk gave her. Jackie grabbed a random one and gave it to Milk to read.

**Milk: I don't get paid enough to do this-miru.**

Milk faked a smile, "We have a dare from HarmonianTraveller-miru!" She said. "This person dares Komachi to say "I like trains."-miru." Milk said.

"I like trains?" Komachi asked. "Say it like the guy in the video we're gonna watch now!" Jackie said and searched up the video.

**-2 and a half minutes later**-

"Okay so I have to say I like trains and that's it?" Questioned Komachi. Jackie nodded. "And we have provided a train!." She said and pointed at the train with tracks in the middle of the stage.

Komachi sighed and climbed on it. "I like trains." She murmured quietly. "More enthusiasm!" Shouted Jackie, pressing a green button. "I like TRAINNNSSSSSSSSS!" Komachi shouted. The train went on full speed around the stage.

"I LIKE TRAINS!" Yelled Komachi. "WHOO!" She yelled. Throwing her arms in the air.

"Alright fun times over." Jackie said and pressed a button to stop the train.

"That was awesome!" Komachi said. "Can we do it again?"

"Maybe next time. Tarte, read the next one!" Jackie said.

"This comes from HarmoninTravelier, this person asks Kiryuu Michiru and Kaoru-san, what were your reactions when you didn't make it into the Pretty Cure All Stars movies?" Tarte said.

"Well I was disappointed when we didn't appear in the All Star movies, but we did have cameos so that made me feel better." Michiru said. "But Kaoru...She's pretty pissed."

"I will sue Toei for not including us in the All Star Movies! We are just as important as the Precures!" Kaoru complained. "People will forget us if we're not in the movies!"

"This is why we can't have nice things." Jackie said. "Now for the next one! Coco if you will." She said.

"Okay-coco." He said. "This comes from Cure Eclipse. This person dares Nagisa, Saki, Rin, Hibiki, Akane, and Nao to play a soccer match in a sexy french maid coustume, high heels, and garterbelt-coco..."

"WHAT?!" Yelled all of them. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. You fight monsters in short skirts and high heels. This is nothing. Now go change!" Shouted Jackie. The six girls went backstage.

-**20 minutes later-**

The six came back out wearing what they had to wear. "This is so not my style!" Yelled Akane. "I can imagine everyone looking us like perverts." Muttered Nagisa.

"TO THE OUTDOORS!" Shouted Jackie.

**-soon-**

Everyone was outside on a soccer field. Nagisa, Rin and Akane are on the right side of the field while Saki, Nao and Hibiki are on the left.

"I can't wait to see who wins!" Said Aguri.

"You can do this Nao!" Reika said.

"Go Rin!" Yelled Nozomi.

"Okay girls!" Jackie said. "We're playing one match, whoever scores one point wins. And since they're only six of you, there will be no goalies. Now get in your positions!"

**Akane: We are soooooooo fucked.**

**Saki: We can do this! Our team is in top form!**

"Ready? GO!" Jackie said as she blew the whistle and threw the soccer ball at Nagisa's team. Nagisa kicked the ball away from the opposing team. She headed towards their net only for her heels to be stuck in the grass.

"Oh crap!" Nagisa yelled, trying to pull her heels out of the grass. Hibiki stole the ball from her. "Thanks for the ball!" She said. Nagisa gritted her teeth. "Unbelievable!"

"Heads up Nao!" Hibiki yelled and kicked the ball towards her.

"Not today!" Akane yelled, she stole the ball from her and lifted up Nao's maid costume.

"OMG HER PANTIES." Yelled Erika. "Shut up for once!" Shouted Dark Cure Rouge.

"AKANE!" Squealed Nao and lifted her dress down. Akane laughed and stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'm open Akane!" Rin yelled, waving her arms. Saki ran towards Rin. "No way you're getting the ball!" She said. Her heels got stuck and crashed into Rin, knocking both of them down.

"My heel!" Yelled Saki, looking at her broken heel. "Get the hell off me!" Rin shouted. The ball rolled by them. "It's mine!" Rin said and pushed Saki off her. Her dress was stuck on a sharp twig on the ground. She didn't noticed it till she got up and it ripped her costume, exposing her body.

Everyone stared at Rin.

Rin looked down to see her body exposed. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Rin and covered her breasts.

Saki: Now's our chance!

"HIBIKI!" Yelled Saki. She kicked the ball towards Hibiki with her good heel who kicked it to Nao and kicked it in the net.

"AND SCORE!" Jackie yelled. The audience cheered. "SAKI'S TEAM WON! Nagisa's team, you suck!"

"Shut up!" Yelled Akane.

"I can't believe this! We lost!" Nagisa yelled. "And Rin was on our team, she's like a soccer master!"

"We could've won if Saki didn't fall on me and that stupid twig didn't rip my costume and exposed my breasts!" Retorted Rin.

"It was my heel's fault for getting stuck in the grass!" Saki shouted at her.

"Oh imma stick my heel in your-"

"Shut up!" Yelled Nao. "We shouldn't be fighting over this!"

"Akane flashed your panties you know." Said Rin flatly.

"Yeah well-"

"Oh my god shut up!" Jackie shouted. "We don't wanna listen to you bitches whine and shit! Now go change!"

**-many minutes later of changing and going back inside-**

"Okay now that we're back, let's continue." Jackie said. "Someone read it."

"This comes from Cure Believe-quel." Raquel said. "This person dares Cure Moonlight and Mirage Moonlight to swap costumes-quel."

"Alright let's get this thing over with." Yuri calmly said. Mirage Moonlight nodded.

**-minutes later-**

Yuri came back looking like Mirage Moonlight and Mirage Moonlight came back looking like Cure Moonlight.

"It's like wearing a very long dress with a jacket on." Yuri said.

"This outfit reminds me when Cologne died." Mirage Moonlight said.

"Please don't bring that up." Yuri said. "Can we change now?"

"Eh sure." Jackie said.

-**some minutes later-**

The two girls went back to their normal outfits.

"Now for the next one! Mepple read it." Jackie said.

"This comes from animix5671-mepo. This person asks Nozomi and Rin and Honoka and Nagisa." Mepple couldn't read past their names. "Is this even english-mepo?!" He said. Mipple took the paper from him and read through. "This is Spanish Mepple." She said. "There's only one person who can read this-mipo!" She said and gave it to Jackie

**Jackie- I really hate speaking in Spanish.**

"Esta pregunta es para Nozomi y Rin , y Nagisa y Honoka ¿Son novias?" Jackie said.

"In English?!" Kurumi yelled. Jackie muttered some stuff under breath and said it again. "This question is for Nozomi and Rin and Nagisa and Honoka, are you girls girlfriends?"

Nozomi and Rin stayed silent for a bit before bursting into laughter. "ME AND NOZOMI?! _GIRLFRIENDS_?! NO WAY!" Laughed Rin. She continued on laughing while Nozomi talked over her.

"We're not girlfriends like half of the girls here. I'm not a lesbian."

"I BET YOU'RE LYING!" Erika shouted.

"I'm not! Besides, I love Coco! He's gonna be my future husband!" She said, blowing a kiss to Coco. "It's already decided!"

"Alright then." Jackie said and looked at Rin who was on the floor, still laughing.

"You done laughing?" Asked Jackie.

Rin calmed down, got up and nodded. "Yup." She said.

**Rin- I'm so lonely.**

"How about you two?" Jackie said to Honoka and Nagisa.

"Of course we're girlfriends!" Chirped Honoka. She gave Nagisa a peck on the cheek and hugged her. "Don't start something you can't finish now!" Yelled Mai. "Aw okay!" Honoka said.

"If only they continued." Muttered Jackie. She shook her head and got rid of those memories and grabbed the next card. "I'm reading this one again since it's also Spanish."

"You better read it in English." Kurumi said.

"I will!" Jackie replied to her. "This comes from animix5671 again. This person asks, do you know that the Amazon Quartet who are like 12 have bigger chests than you?"

"That isn't a truth or dare question! It's Icykixz all over again!" Yelled Rin.

"I don't care." Jackie replied to her.

"Who are the Amazon Quartet?" Hime asked.

"There these four girls, named VesVes, CereCere, JunJun, and PallaPalla. Honestly my favorite is PallaPalla. Anyways, they're from Sailor Moon and they're villains and yeah." Explained Jackie. She searched up a picture of them on the smartboard that was on the wall.

"Here is a picture of those girls." Jackie said, she wasn't paying attention on which picture she clicked on so she clicked on a very inappropriate picture of them.

The Precures all shouted and had to shield their eyes. "OH MY GOD MY EYES!" Ako shouted and covered her eyes. Aguri did the same thing as her and ducked behind Mana. Hime, Michiru and Kaoru stared at the picture with confused looks. Practically all the men in the audience whistled and cheered for that image. And Nozomi and Komachi covered Coco's and Nut's eyes, much to their disappointment.

Dabyi tugged on her shirt and pointed at the screen. "What?" Questioned Jackie. "The picture-bi." Dabyi whispered.

"What pic- oh my... WRONG PICTURE!" Jackie shouted and clicked the x button. She found a much safer image of them and clicked on it. "Better?"

All the girls nodded.

"How can those girls have bigger breasts than us?!" Yelled Nagisa. "We're older than them and some of us are still flat!" She said. "Maybe if Rin flashed her breasts again, we could compare them to the Amazon Quartet!" Said Nozomi. Rin slapped her head.

"I bet Komachi's breasts are bigger than the Amazon Quartet." Whispered Erika to Love. The two exchanged giggles while looking at Komachi, who was confused by their laughing.

"Erika if you're thinking of doing something wrong to Komachi, you're getting kicked off." Warned Jackie. Erika pouted. "Fine fine."

"Moving on. This was sent by the same person who sent the last two, the person dares Kurumi to fight against Clare from Claymore." Jackie said. **(Lol I don't know what Claymore is but I'm still doing the dare)**

"Da hell is Clare?!" Kurumi yelled. Jackie shrugged. "Give me a minute or so." She said. She dashed out the exit door.

**-some time later**-

Jackie bursted through the door with a blonde girl next to her. "Here. Is. Clare." Jackie said in between breaths. Clare stared at everyone. "I actually have to fight her?" Kurumi asked. "Of course." Jackie replied. "Ugh fine." Groaned Kurumi. She took out the Milky Palette. "Sky Rose translate!"

**-many minutes of transforming-**

"Perfect! Oh and you might need this." Jackie said and gave Milky Rose a sword.

"I'm supposed to fight with this?!" Yelled Milky Rose. Jackie nodded. She pushed a button and out came a boxing ring with protective glass covering it on the stage.

Jackie grabbed both Clare and Milky Rose and threw them in the ring. "Have fun!" She said and closed the door.

"Oh crap." Squeaked Milky Rose.

**-the producers of this show forbid showing the violent fighting scene happening, so we're gonna skip all the way to the end. Seriously, Milky Rose is getting her ass handed to her!-**

Milky Rose was slammed onto the wall again. She lost her sword in the first 30 seconds of the fight. She was swift enough to dodge some attacks from Clare but she is getting beaten, badly.

Milky Rose wiped some blood from her face. "Can I stop now?!" She yelled.

"Milky Rose you can do it!" Cheered Karen.

"I don't wanna do this anymore!" Milky Rose yelled and did her signature attack to break the door. "I FUCKING QUIT!" She yelled. "FIND YOURSELF ANOTHER SLAVE TO WORK FOR YOUR DUMB SHOW ALSO!" She transformed into Milk and ran off.

"GET YO ASS BACK HERE YOU SIGNED A CONTRACT! Mipple you're in charge while I get Milk." Said Jackie and took after Milk.

"Okay! This was sent by a Guest-mipo! This person asks Hime if she likes Seiji-mipo."

"I only liked him when he saved me. Nothing much." Hime said.

"Oh come on!" Yelled Seiji.

"Um that seems nice-mipo. We got a truth from another Guest-mipo." Mipple said. "This person asks Ira if he like Rikka in a romantic way-mipo."

"Well do you?" Yelled Rikka.

"Ummmm..." Said Ira. Blush started appearing on his face. "Maybbbeeeeee..."

"Ira and Rikka sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sang The audience.

"OMG stop!" Shouted Rikka, blushing.

"Now for the last one-mipo!" Mipple said. "This comes from the same Guest before, this person dares Ira to kiss Rikka-mipo!"

The audience and the Precures oohed

Ira groaned and got up from his seat and walked towards Rikka. Rikka's heart started beating faster as he approached her.

**Rikka: OMG he's gonna kiss me!**

Ira went in and kissed Rikka on the lips. The crowd and Precures awed. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Ira stopped. Rikka stared at him with her face flushed,

**Rikka: Am I in heaven?**

"I'm just going back to my seat." Ira said.

"Well I guess that wraps up every-" Mipple said before she was interrupted by a slamming door.

Jackie came back with her black hair all messed up and some leaves and twigs on her head, her blue dress somewhat ripped and her bow missing. "I found Milk. We had a fight. Long story short she won." Jackie said. "Did we finish the show?" She asked.

"Yup!" Answered Honoka.

"Good but before we go, we have new guests!" Exclaimed Jackie. "BRING EM IN!"

Coco and Nuts bought in a giant sack that was squirming, they threw it on the stage and out of the bag appeared three girls and their two mascots.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the Go! Princess Precure girls! And their mascots Pafu and Aroma!"

"OMG IT WAS GETTING HARD TO BREATHE IN THERE!" Gasped the pigtailed brown haired girl, Amanogawa Kirara.

"You didn't put any holes in that bag?" Questioned Yayoi. Jackie shrugged. "I poked one hole." She said.

"So why are we here?" Said a blue haired girl named Kaido Minami who looked similar to Karen. (**Zomg they could be twins!)**

"This is a truth or dare show, we gotta answer truths and dares sent by our fans no matter how retarded and humiliating they are and last one to not rage quit wins some cash." Dark Cure Beauty blandly said to Minami.

"Well that seems fun!" Chirped a redhead girl named Haruno Haruka.

"It is isn't it?" Exclaimed Jackie. She took Pafu and Aroma into her arms and hugged them. "And you two get to work for me!" She squealed. "And if you ever quit and beat me up like Milk did, I will hurt you." She whispered in their ears.

"Suddenly I don't wanna do this!" Whined Pafu. The mascots nodded at her. "You'll get used to it-bi." Dabyi said, trying to cheer her up.

"Anyways see you next time at." Jackie said.

"THE PRECURE TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!" Everyone shouted.

**I included the Go! Princess Precure girls now! If you want you can ask them a truth or dare now. .3. I really need to upload these chapters faster, but I'm so lazy. -3- anywho remember to send in some truths and dares! (But not to Hikari/Shiny Luminous, Dark Precure and Milk/Kurumi/Milky Rose)**


End file.
